


I Promise

by snyl_ff



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nivanfield, Post-RE6
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyl_ff/pseuds/snyl_ff
Summary: 這篇文是我在看Rolyn太太的條漫的腦洞產物，所以可以說是二創的再創造（？因為第一次寫這類的文，所以有些水土不服，只有少少不到七百字，還請各位看官見諒（跪）原條漫的推文網址：https://twitter.com/RolynWong/status/1217133219327266816
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 11





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文是我在看Rolyn太太的條漫的腦洞產物，所以可以說是二創的再創造（？  
> 因為第一次寫這類的文，所以有些水土不服，只有少少不到七百字，還請各位看官見諒（跪）
> 
> 原條漫的推文網址：<https://twitter.com/RolynWong/status/1217133219327266816>

◇◇◇

男人站在鏡子前，用冷水洗去睡意後一臉埋進一旁的毛巾裡。他大略的整理出一個型後，才用梳子精緻自己，最後再噴定型噴霧。Piers左右擺著頭，滿意的看看鏡裡的自己，褐色瀏海翹起令他滿意的弧度。

基地裡的人從沒見過Piers頭髮亂翹、鬍渣滿面的樣子，即便是昨天和Alpha小隊出去喝酒，隔天還是如往常般精神奕奕的出現在眾人面前。

「喀答！」

Chris搖搖晃晃的踏入浴室門框，抓起架上的牙膏和牙刷後和自己的副官擠在同一張鏡子前。Piers看著眼前全程都沒張眼的中年男子，他敢說若他告訴還在軍校的自己眼前邋遢的男人是他的偶像，他肯定不相信。

Piers看著眯著眼刷牙漱口的自家隊長，輕聲的嘆氣。看著眼前還在迷濛的抓著自己頭皮的他，年輕人嘴角揚起一抹無奈的笑。

「Chris！你的頭髮！」說完年輕人便伸手過去，對方也低下頭任由手指在自己髮間游移。

「你該學學怎麼打理自己，Chris。」修長的手指順著對方的髮。

「我會的。」

Piers想著這是第幾次聽到這句話了？然而他並不對此生氣或是煩躁，依然如昨天前天一樣為對方打理儀容。最後他輕拍長官的肩頭表示完成，海藍的眼珠在鏡子前打量自己的倒影。

「Piers，好險我身邊有你。」

Chris拔開黏在鏡子上的目光，衝年輕人綻開一抹大熊牌傻笑。

◇◇◇

「Chris，這份文件明天中午前給我。」

淡金色頭髮的女人朝自己桌上放上一份被迴紋針固定的文件，嗓音不復二十幾年前剛認識時的柔軟，現在多了幾分幹練和沉穩。坐在辦公椅上男人只是簡單的回應後便大略翻過文件，桌上還散著幾張待處理的公文，隨後他在手邊的小冊子上多加幾項待辦事項。

「怎麼了，Jill？」

「沒甚麼。」她瞇起冰藍色的眼，思忖半晌才吐出一句「真沒想到你現在會乖乖的坐在椅子上用這些公文預算報表的。」

座椅上的男人愣了一楞，臉上的微笑就如第一次嘗到戀愛果實的少年一般青澀羞赧。隨即開口。

「我答應過他的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝各位的耐心觀看，喜歡的話就按個愛心或留言吧！


End file.
